


Heroes: Many Small Blessings

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-01
Updated: 2003-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanksgiving on the farm with Dick and Clark learning to count their blessings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes: Many Small Blessings

## Heroes: Many Small Blessings

by Angyl Rina

<http://www.angelfire.com/de3/infinitum/>

* * *

Title: Many Small Blessings  
Author: Angel and Rina  
Author's e-mail: Angyl@sympatico.ca and Rina83@msn.com Author's webpage: <http://www.angelfire.com/de3/infinitum/> Pairing: Clark Kent/Dick Grayson (Nightwing) Series: Heroes 5  
Disclaimer: DC owns them both, WB has their hand in the pot too! - we just long for them is all! Archive: Yes  
Category:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None really  
Summary: Thanksgiving on the farm and learning how to give thanks. Author's notes: please excuse us if there are mistakes as real life bit us both in the but and made things disappear. 

Many Small Blessings  
by Angyl and Rina 

"You know, Dad's got a list of chores for you a mile long," Clark laughed as he loaded his and Dick's suitcases into the back of the car. Thanksgiving break had finally arrived and they were headed for Smallville to spend a quiet four days with his parents. 

Hopefully it was going to be quiet anyway, he sighed to himself, rubbing his thumb over the platinum and gold band on his left ring finger and trying to figure out the best way to tell his folks that he and Dick were engaged - well, as engaged as two guys could get. On top of that, he had to clue them in on his newest power and somehow find a way to do it without giving up the secret of Dick's alter ego. Gee, a nice quiet trip indeed! 

"I thought I was on Jonathan's not to be trusted list," Dick replied, as he added the laptop and bag of bribes, no presents, to the pile. Reaching up, he brushed his lips across his fianc's quickly and slipped the car keys in his hand before heading to the passenger side of the car. 

"C'mon, Kansas, you're driving. And don't look like we're heading to a funeral, we're going to visit your folks, taking in a country thanksgiving and hanging with your friends. Why the long face?" 

Clark managed a half smile and tossed his jacket in the back seat before climbing in behind the wheel and buckling his seatbelt. "Just thinking is all. I do that too much, remember?" 

"This mean I need to change your nickname to Woody?" Dick chuckled as he lay back against the headrest and closed his eyes, relaxing. "Hrmm, I think I like that one - it's got some interesting connotations," he snickered. "So what are you thinking about anyway? Or do you want to think your way into wrinkles?" 

"Ooo, that was a funny one, Fruitcake," Clark snorted, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking space and up out of the garage. "Just that we've got a lot to talk to my folks about is all." 

"I do try," Dick laughed, cracking an eye open to admire his lover. "I love you and your parents love you and somehow we'll all work it out so that we can live peacefully, if not harmoniously. After all the three of us have a common goal - your happiness," the older man continued, his hand covering Clark's on the gearshift in a caress before falling away to let the younger man drive. 

"So, tell me all about Smallville homecoming traditions, since we missed it this year," he said suddenly, changing the subject. "Chloe sent me an email a while back telling me about how even that was wacky in your leafy little hamlet and suggested that I should ask you about Scarecrows?" Dick queried. 

When he'd found out that Clark's friend had chosen to go to Gotham U, Dick had quietly suggested to Bruce that he keep a loose eye on the young woman and that if there was any chance that the Gotham Herald needed a university student part time that she'd be a good choice. Since Bruce owned the Herald Dick wasn't surprised at all to get a thank you email from Ms. Sullivan, expressing her gratitude at the strings he'd pulled. 

When she'd hinted that maybe he could ask Bruce to ask Batman for an interview, Dick had burst into immediate laughter and had fired off an email that some of the top reporters in the country had tried and failed but he'd be sure to mention it. And he had. He'd mentioned to Bruce that he'd better watch his back because sooner or later the intrepid Miss Sullivan would get the nerve to ask him herself. 

The best part about his being a busybody and trying to keep his lover happy by keeping his lover's friends happy was that Dick had found himself an immediate ally and purveyor of great Clark stories. When he'd mentioned that they'd be heading to Smallville for Thanksgiving, Chloe had suggested he ask Clark about scarecrows and had made a date with them to have coffee in the Talon sometime during the holiday. 

"So, what's the scoop?" 

Clark groaned. "I'm going to kill her. Can you take having a jail-bird for a boyfriend?" 

"Oooh, this sounds juicy! Spill it, Kent, or I'll email her and tell her you wouldn't. Then Chloe will tell me herself." Dick knew it was blackmail and didn't care in the least, he was enjoying this way too much. 

Stopping at the garage's exit, Clak leaned his head against the steering wheel and closed his eyes. "God, with friends like these..." he sighed, straightening up and looking both ways before pulling out into traffic. 

"Smallville High has a wonderful tradition for Homecoming; the jocks pick out some unlucky freshman, strip him down to his underwear, paint a big red 'S' on his chest, and string him up in a cornfield outside town before the game. Want to guess who got that honor my freshman year?" 

Dick did a double take. "No way! You mind telling me how a bunch of throwbacks to the Cro-Magnon period, human ones at that, managed to string you up?" 

"You know that one pesky weakness I have? Meteor rock? Well, Whitney thought I was trying to move in on Lana, so he put her necklace on me, and guess what it was made of..." Clark sighed at the memory. "Lex found me out there and got me down." 

"I guess it's a good thing he was around. The last thing I'd want was for you to get hurt by those damn rocks. I'm gonna have to gather up a couple and send them to Bruce for analysis. Maybe with some of your blood, just to determine cause and effect and all that," Dick murmured. 

"Yeah, especially considering that this guy Jeremy was going to fry the gym with everyone in it before I stopped him." Clark wove through the crowded streets, finally reaching the on-ramp to the interstate. "If you want to do that, sure. Not sure how you'll manage to get any blood from me though. Needles don't really work." 

"Damn, good point. There's gotta be a way though," Dick mused, trying to figure it out but not really in the mood to wrap his brain around it. Opting to change the subject yet again, Dick grinned. "Al sent me an email on what china patterns we should consider. He said if we're really going to set up house the least we can do is to set it up right. I asked him what he thought we'd been doing but he replied that living together was not the same as living a lifetime together and we should realize that," he chuckled. 

"Maybe your mom would help us decide? I brought the email and a china catalogue to figure out what the heck he was talking about." 

"China... Oh, God, Dick, please tell me you're kidding. China and crystal and all that stuff... it's so, I dunno, girly!" 

"I don't get it myself but Al seems to think it's important," Dick shrugged. "You're mom's got really great taste so I thought she'd be 'girly' enough to ask," he chuckled. "Personally I'm happy with the dishes we have but I can guarantee that if we _don't_ have any when Al comes to visit we're both gonna hear about it." 

Clark groaned. "I'm gonna barf, I really am. Al's great, but that whole idea is... Argh!" 

Dick closed his eyes and grinned. "Gotcha." 

"You asshole!" Clark yelled, reaching over and smacking Dick on the shoulder. "You're going to pay for that, you know." 

Sniggering, Dick surreptitiously rubbed his arm, sighing inwardly as he realized he'd bruise. "You keep telling yourself that but what are the odds your parents are gonna let us sleep together so you can make me pay, the older man pointed out gleefully. 

"There's always the loft," Clark reminded him, glancing over when he saw Dick rubbing his shoulder. "Sorry, that was pretty hard, huh?" He flushed, hating the idea that he'd hurt his lover, no matter how unintentionally. 

Dick snorted. "And you're just gonna cart me off to the barn in full sight of your parents who are gonna know what we're gonna be doing? I don't think so, babe," he laughed. "You'd combust from the heat in your cheeks first," he grinned, reaching over to pinch one of Clark's cheeks. "And it was a just a love tap, babe, nothing to worry about at all. I promise." 

Snapping at Dick's fingers but not seriously trying to catch them, Clark then sighed. "I know, but I should know better. And I meant once they've gone to sleep! God, you're such a perv!" 

Laughing, Dick lowered his shades to peer over the tops of the rims. "And the problem with that is?" he smirked. 

* * *

The drive flew by, Dick and Clark talking about classes, Christmas at Wayne Manor, crime fighting and anything else that caught their fancy. It was at times like this that Dick was once more astounded at just how easy their relationship was, and how right it felt. Damn he'd lucked out that day in the 'haven. 

All too soon the couple was driving though Smallville and noticing that no matter how much their lives had changed since the last time they were here, the town had not. "Hey, isn't that Chloe and Pete coming out of the Talon? And I'm assuming that Snow White is Lana?" 

"Be nice," Clark hissed, taking his foot off the accelerator and allowing the car to slow down. "Want to stop and say hi?" 

"I am being nice," Dick grinned lethally. "If I weren't I'd have called her the cheerleader from hell." Sticking his head out the window he shouted at the bohemian blonde. "Chloe, baby! Que pasa, Chiquita?" 

"I guess that's my answer," Clark sighed, pulling up to the curb beside them and turning off the engine, watching in amusement when Chloe pulled Dick out of the car and gave him an enthusiastic hug. "Gee, I'm so glad you missed me," he called out, then found himself surprised when Lana came over and hugged him tightly. 

"Clark! I was wondering when you were going to get home. I missed talking to you." 

"Uh, yeah, it's good to be back." He exchanged high fives with Pete and untangled himself from Lana to give Chloe a hug. "Dick, this is Lana, Lana, this is Dick, my boyfriend." He watched her carefully at the last, not sure how she would take the news. 

Unwrapping his arm from around Chloe's waist, Dick graciously took Lana's hand and kissed it lightly. "It is an honor to meet you at last, Miss Lang, Clark has had nothing but good things to say about you." 

Lana managed a few pleasantries though her eyes never left Clark's. "Boyfriend? Umm Clark, does that mean you're... well that you're..." 

"Gay? Queer? A friend of Dorothy? Fruitty? A backdoor lover?" Chloe piped in helpfully, ignoring the green tinge to Pete's face, the smirk on Dick's and the scowl on Clark's. 

God, Chloe..." Clark groaned. "C'mon, Lana, I mean it's not exactly news, is it?" He gave a game smile. 

"Yeah, remember how he and Lex were, like, joined at the hip? Well, the really were," Pete added, before wincing at the look Chloe shot him. "Bad topic, sorry!" 

"Not nearly as bad as having Luthor trying to cop a feel while you're wearing a costume," Dick snorted as he wrapped his arm around his lover's waist. Tomorrow, tomorrow they could tell them about the engagement but tonight was for Clark's parents. 

"Ooooh, I'm sensing a story here," Chloe smirked from one man to the other. "I am gonna hear it, aren't I?" 

"Ummm, actually, we need to get out to the farm, the Kent's are waiting for us," Dick replied, more than willing to admit he was chickening out. Chloe in search of a story was truly terrifying. 

"I'll tell you about it on Friday," Clark promised. "We are getting together then, right?" 

"I - I may have to do some things for Nell..." Lana was looking very uncomfortable, and had moved nearer to Chloe and Pete. 

"I'm in," Pete said quickly. "It's been too long since I've been able to regale you with my tales of conquest of the feminine type." 

Dick chuckled. "Sounds like a plan. Who knows, Clark and I may have a thing or two to share too - of the g-rated nature, Pete, so you don't have to cover your ears," the older man teased. 

"It'll be the most action he heard about all year," Chloe snickered. 

"And the round goes to Miss Sullivan!" Clark laughed, waving to them all and walking back around the car. "I'll call you, okay?" he said in general, though he was looking at Lana in particular. 

Nodding silently, Lana watched the two men climb into the car and saw Dick take one of Clark's hands up to his lips and kiss it lightly, a hand massaging her friend's neck lightly. "They really love each other, don't they?" she asked Chloe and Pete quietly. 

In the car, Dick twined his fingers with his lover's for a moment before letting go to let Clark start the car. "You okay, babe?" 

Clark started the car again before leaning back into Dick's touch and watching Chloe and Pete lead Lana away, the three of them talking earnestly. "Yeah, I just... I can't believe she had no clue. I mean, we weren't obvious, but pretty much everyone else with a pair of eyes knew." 

"Willful blindness," Dick replied swiftly. "She didn't see it because she didn't' want to see it. I think the perky Miss Lang still had a thing for you, babe. And to admit that you were gay would be to admit she didn't have a hope in hell of ever having you." 

"There was a time when she was all I wanted - or all I thought I wanted anyway." Clark sighed and watched as his three friends went into Fordman's. "But I guess I just wanted the idea of it, of being normal in some way." He smiled then. "But if I was normal, I wouldn't have found you." 

"Well I'm glad you decided to be above-average, babe, because my life would be distinctly lacking without you in it. Now what say we get to your folks' place and break the good news?" Dick smiled, reaching over to stroke Clark's face briefly before dropping his hand back onto his lap. 

"You're going to tell them, right?" Clark asked, flashing Dick a quick grin as he checked the mirrors and pulled out into traffic, heading for the farm. 

"You want I should ask them for your hand in marriage?" Dick laughed. "Yes I'll tell them, but you're gonna have to be there too, no cowering in the barn allowed!" 

"Why?" Clark pouted. "Dad may want to give you a talking to about treating me right and everything... right before he brings out the shotgun." 

"Then you definitely have to be there. You wouldn't want my perky little ass full of buckshot, now would you?" 

"I could pick it out with my teeth if you want." 

"That ass ain't getting used for a long time if your dad decides to shoot at me!" Dick snorted as they turned onto the lane that would take them to the Kent farm. 

"Guess you'd have to fuck me, then," Clark answered cheerily, pulling to a stop next to the fence, grinning when his parents came out of the house. 

Rolling his eyes, Dick glanced over at the shit-eating grin on Clark's face. "Like I don't do that already," he replied with a smile, "but let's think about logistics here, Kent. An ass full of buckshot is only gonna be wanting to do one thing - lie perfectly still, not moving. After all there'll be stitches where it had to be removed, blood, oozing, ointment, bandages..." 

Looking over, Dick saw Martha wave her hand excitedly and start down the front steps to meet the car. "I'd say someone missed you, babe. Maybe we should arrange weekends in Smallville once a month, or at least you should. I can handle the city for a few nights," _and it would give me something to do instead of sleep because I don't know how easy that will be without you anymore_, Dick thought with a happy grin. 

"And that way your mom and dad won't worry so much and you won't worry so much about them," he finished. "And I'd be able to sneak away every other month or so, so it wouldn't be all the time. I wouldn't want Jonathan to get bored without me around to harangue," he laughed. "Besides, I enjoy our little 'arguments'. They keep me sharp - and on the straight and narrow so that I don't corrupt you morally even though I'm more than happy to corrupt you physically." 

Getting out of the car before Clark could answer, Dick was bussing a kiss on Martha's cheek and shaking Jonathan's hand soundly. "Martha, Jonathan, thanks for having me," he said to Clark's parents with an easy grin. "So, Clark tells me that this time I'm gonna learn what farm life really is like." 

"And he still came," Clark laughed, catching both his parents in a hug and feeling a deep happiness when both their arms went around him. "God, I've missed you two!" 

"I can say the feeling is mutual, son,' Jonathan smiled. "Your mother's been fussing around the house for days, counting the minutes." 

"As if you haven't, Jonathan Kent!" Martha laughed. "We're so glad you could come too, Dick. I promise not to let Jonathan work you too hard." 

"I've never shrugged away from hard work, Martha," Dick replied with a grin. "Besides, if I don't your son will never let me live it down! He's already sunk in his opinion of me. Can't understand why I like to grocery shop online," he laughed. 

"You grocery shop online?" the elder Kents both asked at the same time, giving Dick identical perplexed looks. 

"See! I told you it was nuts," Clark laughed, holding out a hand to his lover and pulling him in closer. 

"I repeat, I refuse to stand in a grocery store fondling a couple of melons for ripeness," Dick retorted with a roll of his eyes. "Besides I've let you drag me to the grocery store enough that you should've realized how useless I am at it. I'm more than happy to let the people who know how to shop properly do it for me and pay them extra to do it. It's a pretty common thing in the city, anyways." 

"Which is exactly why I don't want to live there," Jonathan commented, stepping back and walking around to the back of the car, waiting for Martha to let Clark go. 

"C'mon, Dad, it's not that bad there, really!" Clark laughed, hitting the button to pop the trunk and pulling most of the bags out, leaving one each for Dick and his father. "You met Mom there so it's not all bad." 

Dick shrugged and picked up the heavier of the remaining bags. "Well, I can't really comment on anything. Even before Bruce took me in my life was anything but normal, what with me being a circus brat and all," he grinned. 

"Now if you wanna talk about walking across high wire's and how to set up and strike a tent I'm a wealth of information. I should find out if Haley's is gonna be in the Smallville area anytime soon, maybe I can lend a hand and do a routine or two, just for old times' sake," he smiled reminiscently. 

"How about we hold that thought, okay?" For some reason, Clark was queasy thinking about Dick flying around on rigging overhead which made no sense considering what they routinely did during their nighttime activities. 

"Come on inside, boys, we'll get you set up in your rooms, and then you can relax, unless you don't want to sit down after the ride?" 

Sighing inwardly as he realized that he'd be having a couple of sleepless nights ahead of him, Dick plastered on a grin and followed Martha inside. "Well we've been sitting down from Metropolis to Smallville, but I surely could use a glass of your lemonade, Martha. I've been dreaming about it since we made plans to the farm for thanksgiving." 

"I think I can manage to find one for you," Martha laughed. "Go on and get settled and it'll be ready when you come down." 

"Need any help with those, son?" Jonathan asked, glancing at the suitcases, then at Clark. 

"No, Dad, I've got 'em, thanks. We'll be back down in a few." 

Following Clark up the stairs, Dick dropped the suitcases he was carrying into one of the rooms and then grinned at his lover. "I guess it's a good thing that we packed separate suitcases after all," he admitted. "And that I packed a couple of your shirts in my suitcase and a couple of mine in yours." 

"Good," Clark sighed, "maybe if I smell them I'll be able to sleep at night. Either that or I'm going to be sneaking over there in the middle of the night." He tossed his bags onto the bed in his room and crossed over to Dick, taking him in his arms and hugging him close. 

"You think if we sit down and explain to them that all we want to do is sleep in the same bed, they'd let us? Or the other option would be to camp out in the barn, I'm sure you'd keep me warm," Dick replied, resting his head on Clark's shoulder for a moment. "Hell, I'll even stick a bunch of pillows between us if it helps convince them." 

"Or a blanket like that old movie - the walls of Jericho I think they called it." Clark sighed, and kissed Dick's temple. "Maybe by the end of the weekend they'll give in if we behave." 

"God I hope so, the last thing I want to do is drive back to Metropolis sleep deprived. What are the odds we can just fall asleep together on the living room couch every night?" 

"We can try, but for now lets be good little boys, okay? I promise later on I'll take you out to the barn and have my wicked way with you." 

"Truth is, babe, I'm gonna miss the sleeping together much more than the wickedness. But don't get me wrong, I'm not gonna say no to your wickedness. I like your wickedness and it might be the last time you can before my ass gets filled with lead from your dad's shotgun," Dick teased. 

"He's not going to shoot you," Clark sighed. "If he was going to do that, it would have happened the first time I brought you home." He leaned in; kissing Dick again, then stepped back. "Now come on, I bet Mom has that lemonade ready for you and Dad has a list of chores a mile long for me." 

"Which I will gladly help with," Dick rejoined. "That way we'll get them done twice as fast and you can stop procrastinating. It's gonna be okay, babe. I promise. We love each other and we're making a commitment. How can they argue with that? That we love each other enough, know each other enough, to promise a life time to each other?" 

Clark smiled. "You're right, as usual. I'm damn lucky I fell in love with a genius, aren't I?" 

"Nah, I'm not a genius, I'm just a great detective is all. And yeah you are, after all what are the odds of you catching another hottie hottie like me in your life?" Dick laughed as he slid out of Clark's arms and headed downstairs at a rapid clip to avoid being thumped by his lover. 

"Not very good, after all, I've got the one I want. If I lost you, I wouldn't be looking any more." Clark murmured, before following Dick down, giving his mother another hug before settling into one of the kitchen chairs and grinning at the plate full of cookies between him and Dick. 

"I thought you might be hungry," Martha said by way of explanation. "When Clark reached for one, a flash from his hand caught her attention. "Did you get a new ring, honey?" 

Dick swallowed audibly and looked from mother to son and back. "Well, um, you see it was something we wanted to talk to you and Jonathan about, Martha but since you brought it up," Dick reached over and took Clark's hand in his own, the ringed one, and his finger began to unconsciously stroke back and forth over the gold surface. 

"The thing is, Martha, I asked Clark to marry me and he said yes." 

"You..." Her voice died away as she looked from her son to his boyfriend, and then at the matching rings they wore. Too young! a part of her mind screamed. _He's only nineteen, how can he know for sure?_ 

"Not until after we graduate, Mom," Clark said quickly, seeing the flash of panic in his mother's eyes and hoping to ease it. "And we know we can't do it here, but they have ceremonies in Holland, and we were hoping you and Dad would come be with us for it." 

"I know you may think Clark's too young, Martha but... we love each other. I know I've never been so sure of anything in my life. My life is meant to be with Clark and I'm traditional enough to want a ceremony, even if it won't be binding here in the States. I want to speak vows with Clark and let the world know that I'm his forever," Dick told the older woman sincerely. 

"I want what you and Jonathan have and I want it with your son. I love him, Martha. Totally." 

"I don't doubt that," she said. "I knew it the first time I saw the two of you together. It's just... I don't think any parent is ever ready to see their baby grow up." 

"Aw, Mom..." Clark blushed, ducking his head and tightening his fingers around Dick's. 

"He'll always be your baby, Martha," Dick replied with a grin. "I'm not stealing him away, just volunteering myself at his lifetime playmate is all. I promise." 

Martha shook her head. "Richard, did anyone ever tell you that you're incorrigible?" She chuckled. "And I'm well aware of the fact that the two of you are playmates. I guess this means I might actually have to rethink sleeping arrangements - maybe!" 

"Mom!" Clark was even redder if possible. "It's not like we'd do anything here!" 

Dick hid his chuckle behind a cough and looked anywhere but at his lover while Martha smirked in satisfaction. "You mean in the house, don't you. Clark?" 

"That falls under the category of things a mother just does not want or need to know." Clark whimpered and tried to slide under the table to hide. "Don't mind me while I die here." 

"Oh no you don't," Dick tugged at Clark's hand keeping him upright. "No hiding, no shrinking under the table. Besides what we do isn't really that different from what your mom and dad do, babe. They love each other, and so do we." 

"Argh! I do not need to think about that!" Clark whined, before raising his eyes enough to look at his mother. "Sorry, Mom, you know what I mean." 

"I do, dear," she laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "And it's perfectly normal." 

Snickering, Dick took a swallow of lemonade and stood. "I'm so glad I had an abnormal upbringing. I don't seem to have these sort of issues," the older man laughed as he stood and bussed a kiss on Martha's cheek. "Thanks for the cookies and the lemonade but if we don't go help Jonathan he's gonna come hunting and I for one would like to avoid that!" 

"Good point." She looked from Dick to Clark. "Are the two of you going to tell him this now or wait until dinner?" 

Clark chewed on his lower lip, trying to decide. "Which do you think would be better?" 

"Well is he going to have power tools in his hands right now?" Dick asked mock fearfully. "Because if he is, as much as I love you, Kent, you're on your own!" 

"Lets wait until dinner. I mean, what can he do? Throw the mashed potatoes at us?" 

"Clark..." Martha said warningly. 

"I know, Mom. I was just kidding." He stood and gave her a hug. "C'mon, Dickie, lets go give Dad a hand." 

"Don't worry, Martha, I'll make sure he behaves," Dick promised with a grin. "And as for you, Kansas, call me Dickie again and I'll have to pull out the big guns, or at least the big stories," the older man threatened happily. 

"Outside, boys, take it outside!" Martha laughed, shooing the two of them out of the house and towards the barn where Jonathan was hard at work on the engine of the tractor. 

"Hey, Jonathan, why don't you leave that engine to me? I'm sure you and Clark have other things that I can't do to be done but I sure am good with engines," Dick offered cheerfully. 

Jonathan straightened up and wiped his hands on a greasy rag. "That sounds like a fine idea, Dick. I'm always one to let a person use their talents, so feel free to get to work." 

"What do you need me to do, Dad?" Clark asked. 

"If you think its safe to leave Dick here alone, we can check the fence in the lower pasture and replace any of the boards that need it." 

"Sure thing." He glanced at Dick. "Are you going to be safe here?" 

"Kent," Dick growled menacingly. "I was playing with engines before you arrived on earth so get your scrawny ass outta here before I have to beat on it!" the older man threatened his fianc, even as he slipped off his ring and handed it to Clark for safe keeping with a peck on the cheek. "Now take off and help your dad and let me work already! 

"Hey, Jonathan, do you have a spare pair of overalls I can use? The last thing I want is to track oil into your house. I think I'd rather face Alfred than Martha in that situation and that's saying a lot!" 

The older man chuckled, whole-heartedly agreeing with that sentiment. "There should be some hanging up in the tool room." 

"Just roll up the legs if they're too long," Clark snickered. 

"Kent, you are so gonna get it!" Dick snarled as he headed for his lover. "Invulnerable hide or no invulnerable hide, you're going down, brat!" 

"See what I have to put up with, Dad?" Clark laughed, ducking under Dick's swing and ending up behind the other man, his arms wrapped around him. "He abuses me!" 

"And you do nothing to encourage it, I can tell," Jonathan murmured. "Want some help there, Dick?" 

"If you could just put him to work. Lots of work. Back breaking, hard labor, the kind they won't even give convicts to do," Dick requested even as he inveigled his fingers in such a way that he brushed Clark's ticklish sides and sent the younger man squeaking away in terror. 

"See, I know how to handle him!" 

"That you do." 

"Da-ad!" Clark stared at his father in horror. "You're going to let him just do that?" 

"Now, Clarkie, don't you know it's not nice to sass your father like that? Now be a good little boy and go help your dad in the field and if you're really, really good I'll read you a story before I tuck you in," Dick smirked, shooing his lover out of the barn. 

Jonathan eyed both boys for a moment, then walked out of the barn, shaking his head. 

"You are so going to get it," Clark muttered, smacking Dick's butt before following his father. "Just be careful in here, okay?" 

* * *

Watching Clark walk away, Dick couldn't resist. "Yeah, I am and besides it's not like some mutant or cosmically irradiated freak would come here and wreak havoc, now is it?" 

Checking to see that his dad wasn't looking, Clark flipped Dick the finger behind his back. "See you later, Fruitcake!" 

Laughing at his lover's gesture, Dick waved goodbye and then made a beeline for the tractor. An engine was an engine and it had been a while since he'd gotten to play grease monkey. 

* * *

The hand cupping his ass had Dick gasping and jumping. Spinning he glared at the smirking Clark. "Kent! give me a freakin' heart attack why don't you? Unlike you I can die of cardiac arrest!" 

"Hey, you yourself said that you were safe in the barn, why are you so paranoid?" 

"Gee, let's think - I'm in Smallville, home of the meteor mutants and a couple of miles away is Castle Bald-or. Why should I be paranoid?" Dick snarked back before relenting and tugging on Clark's grimy, sweaty white tee shirt, pulling him down for a deep, tongue-lashing kiss. "Have fun playing in the mud today, lover?" 

Clark snorted and nipped at Dick's lower lip. "Like you couldn't take care of yourself if a crazy cow came after you. I had fun, what about you?" He leaned back and took in Dick's grease-streaked front and the new handprints that adorned his own shirt. 

"Like a kid in a candy store, babe. Wanna see the all day sucker I got for you?" the older man smirked only to turn an interesting shade of red when Jonathan cleared his throat. 

"Oh, hey Mr. Kent, I uh... I didn't see you there." 

"You boys might want to come inside and clean up," he said, looking anywhere but at them. "Dinner will be in half an hour." 

"Okay, Dad, thanks," Clark managed to get out. Waiting until his father left, he snuck a glance at Dick, and burst out laughing. "Oh God, your face." 

"Brat, you could have told me he was right behind you!" Dick groaned. "The last thing I need is to know that your father has any idea of our sex talk. It's just... it's just gross!" Sighing and shaking his head, the older man slipped out of his grease-covered overalls and hung them up on the nail. 

Washing his hands with the de-greasing soap Jonathan kept in the garage, Dick grinned and began to stalk towards the taller man. "Hrmmm, since your shirt is greasy already..." he purred suggestively. 

"If you use it to dry your hands on, they'll just get messed up again," Clark commented wryly, arching an eyebrow at the older man's approach. "And Dad did say that dinner was in half an hour, remember?" 

"Well damn," Dick pouted. "And before we do anything in here I wanna make sure that the jammer I brought with us in on because I think I wanna 'fly' tonight, if you know what I mean," the older man smirked, waggling his eyebrows lasciviously. "Test that control of yours, big boy." 

"Clark, Dick, come in and clean up for dinner boys!" Martha yelled from the porch. 

Clark frowned. "A jammer? Why do you need one of those in here? The only kind of bugs you're going to find in a barn don't care much about technology." 

"Oh yeah, umm, I never told you about them because you were still hurting really bad and, well, the thing is Clark," Dick cleared his throat. "The last time we were here, I, well, I found surveillance equipment in the barn. Especially in your loft. I have a feeling that Luthor had it planted," the older man admitted sheepishly. 

"There were bugs in the barn and in... Shit!" Clark whirled around, scanning the barn with x-ray sight, looking for anything out of the ordinary in the walls. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he demanded. 

"Because I didn't want to upset you?" Dick replied sheepishly, scratching his head. 

"Yeah, well you got that right. Damn it!" Hands fisted at his sides, Clark stalked around the barn, trying to work off his anger. "What am I going to tell my folks? 'Oh by the way, Dad, there's surveillance in the barn'?" 

"Clark, sweetheart, I told your dad the night I found them. I had to so they wouldn't be upset when Bruce sent a sweeper team in to clean out the barn and the house. It was one of the reasons we went for coffee with Chloe and made love in the field instead of the barn and... I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was trying to protect you." 

"Great, just great. Everyone knew but me." Clark tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling. "I understand why you did it, but..." He took a deep breath and let it out, along with most of his anger. "Next time, tell me, okay? I'm a big boy, I can handle it." 

"I will, I promise. Forgive me, babe?" Dick murmured, moving over to wrap his arms around Clark's waist and pressed the younger man's forehead to his own. "From now on you know everything I know, okay?" 

"Boys, come and clean up before dinner!" Martha yelled again. "Don't make come out there and get you!" 

"Okay," Clark nodded, somewhat mollified by this. "Coming, Mom," he yelled over his shoulder before hugging Dick close. "You want the shower first or do I get it?" 

"You go ahead, lover," the older man smiled. "I can wait until you're done. Which takes what, all of five minutes when I'm not in there with you?" 

Sliding his hand through Clark's he tugged his fianc forward towards the yellow clapboard house and Martha Kent who was waiting impatiently for them on the porch. "Sorry, Martha," Dick said with a grin. "It was my fault." 

"Yeah, he got my shirt all dirty, see?" Clark grinned, plucking at his decidedly grimy t-shirt. 

"And you had nothing to do with it at all, I'm sure," Martha laughed, before smiling at Dick. "I know my son, Dick, and I highly doubt that you two staying in the barn was your doing alone." 

"Well I didn't twist his arm if that's what you mean," Dick smirked. "Clark was surprisingly malleable. Rubbery even," the older man chuckled. 

"Hurry up, will ya Kansas, I want some hot water left for my shower!" he laughed as he smacked his lover on the ass. 

"Mom! He's hitting me!" Clark whined, scooting in the house before Dick could get him again or his mother could tell him to hush. Darting upstairs, he grabbed a change of clothes and managed to get himself showered and dressed in a very short time considering he stayed at normal speed the whole time. 

"I'm done, we ready to eat?" he asked, bounding down the stairs. 

"He's a bottomless pit, isn't he?" Dick chuckled, looking over at Martha as he stood up from the breakfast stool and headed upstairs to wash up and change. "What I go through in groceries in a month!" the older man continued melodramatically. "I'm glad I have a fortune to my name!" 

Heading upstairs on a laugh, the older man ignored his lover's snarl. 

Clark met his mother's amused look and ducked his head, shrugging. "He's weird, I know." 

Martha chuckled and gave her son a hug. "Did I say anything? Considering how happy he seems to make you, I'll forgive any weirdness you claim he has." 

"Give it time, you'll learn to ignore it." 

Snorting as he heard Clark's answer, Dick headed up to grab a change of clothes and shower as quickly as possible. Which didn't take too long at all, as he was almost as fast as Clark when Clark going normal speed. 

Ten minutes later, damp locks curling around his neck and forehead, Dick ambled down the stairs and came to stand behind Clark, who was sitting on a stool by the Kent family breakfast bar, arm draping over one shoulder, his chin coming to rest on the other. Sliding his left hand under Clark's arm he wriggled it slightly. 

"I'm feeling kinda naked. You think I could have it back?" 

"Huh? Oh, that," Clark grinned, reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling the ring out so that he could slide it onto Dick's finger. 

Jonathan raised his eyebrows, but, as Clark had prepared him by explaining the situation when they had been alone, that's the only reaction he gave. 

"Thanks, I was missing that," Dick replied, sliding a look over at Jonathan. "I take it you two talked?" 

"Uh, yeah." Clark glanced over at his father. 

Jonathan nodded. "I suppose congratulations are in order then." 

"I love him, Jon. And I'm not afraid to let the world know it," Dick replied simply. "Besides I figured I'd better make an honest man out of him and stop corrupting him with my decadent ways," he continued with a smirk. "And I suppose I really do want to keep him, despite the fact that I'm just a squishy human." 

Jonathan simply raised an eyebrow at the last statment while Martha looked over to Clark and mouthed 'squishy human?' some what confusedly before answering. "Well of course we're going to be there. It's not every day I get to see my only child get married. 

"Very true," Dick replied as his smile turned diabolical. "And Clark was wondering if you could help him with china patterns and that sort of thing, Martha. Do you think he has to register somewhere?" 

"Of course, if he keeps that up, there won't be a wedding because I'm going to kick him to the moon!" Clark groaned. "I'm really starting to get paranoid about being labeled the girl in this relationship!" 

"Well, Clark, you do need good dishes, I've seen what the two of you eat off of." 

"Babe, believe me when I say that I am quite aware that you're as manly a man as there can be and I'm the soft squishy one," Dick laughed as he pulled Clark's chair out slightly and promptly sat on his lap. "I cast no aspersions on your masculinity, it's just that you have a mother to help you with these things and I don't. I mean can you see Bruce trying to help pick out china patterns? He can't even pick out his own ties without Al giving him a hand. 

"And Barbara, let's face it if I asked her to help, a) we wouldn't hear the end of it and (b) we'd end up with guns and barbed wire patterns on the china," Dick laughed before looking at the older Kents. "Barbra is Barbara Gordon. A family friend since, god, I can't remember, and the daughter of Police Commissioner Gordon. She's not exactly a 'girlie' sort of lady, bless her. 

"Hrmm, maybe I can get Donna to help me. Actually, Martha, that's probably the best idea. I've finally managed to convince the university to let me opt out of a couple of courses based on my being a police officer. I mean it kinda makes forensic evidence and crime scene procedures redundant learning topics when you think about it. I could fly up to visit and have her drag me around during the week, or better yet she could come to Metropolis for a visit!" Dick continued, warming to the idea. 

"And maybe you can come into Metropolis too, Martha. Far be it from me to turn down spending the day with two beautiful women, when my fiance's ensconced in laborious classes," Dick finished with a wicked chuckle. 

"And Donna would be?" Martha asked with a raised eyebrow, amused by the leaps and twists of Dick's brain, even as she started putting the food on the table for dinner. 

"Oh, uh, probably one of my best friends. Donna's a rock. I mean she's phenomenal, Martha, especially considering all the crap she's gone through,and I think you'd really like her!" 

"Dad, is it okay if I come stay with you when all this is going on?" Clark begged. "This is really scaring me!" 

"Son, adversity builds character," Jonathan replied, carefully not looking at Martha or Dick. 

Dick looked at his soon to be mother in law, a twinkle in his eyes and in no time the two were laughing like loons until tears rolled down both their cheeks. Looking from Clark to Jonathan and back, Dick's laughter increased until he was doubled over at the waist. 

Martha managed to compose herself a little more quickly and wiped the tears out of the corner of her eyes, saying to Dick. "You called that one dead on, he really does whine at the mention of china patterns! Oh that was amusing. Now lets eat, boys." 

* * *

Dinner eaten, the dishes washed and put away and the kitchen cleaned, Clark leaned against the fence rail looking out over the fields, a piece of straw in his mouth. "Warm enough?" he asked, looking over at Dick who was wearing his heavy leather jacket in contrast to his own shirt sleeves. 

Letting out a puff of air that billowed in front of him like a cloud, Dick shook his head. "It's late November, Christmas is a month away and we're standing outside. It's friggin' cold for us squishies, Kent!" he laughed, moving closer to his fianc. 

"So your dad was really okay with the whole two guys getting married thing? Honestly?" 

Moving around so that he was behind Dick, his arms circling the older man's torso and hugging him close, Clark shrugged. "I think he was a little shocked. I hate to tell you, but you're not quite who he imagined me marrying when and if it ever happened." 

He felt Dick tense, and rubbed the other man's stomach. "But you're who I want to marry so he accepts it, plus you're growing on him. You know, like mold." 

"God, don't tell me he was expecting the cheerleader!" Dick asked, slightly aghast at the notion of Clark and Lana. "Chloe, I can see, but her? Not a chance! However the point is moot since you're all mine," he continued, looking over his shoulder with a lascivious grin which turned into a moan as Clark rubbed his stomach. 

"Keep that up and I'm gonna have to worry about cooling off instead of heating up!" he groaned softly even as Clark's next words registered. "Mold?! Mold!? oh thanks much for that comparison! Sheesh. And here I thought I'd be like aged whiskey or fine wine - an acquired taste." 

Clark chuckled quietly and slid his hand under Dick's jacket and shirt so that he could feel his skin and the firm muscles beneath it. "Mold is good. Penicillin comes from mold and it was considered a miracle drug." He grinned and nibbled on Dick's ear. And to answer your question, I don't think he was expecting anyone in particular, just that they would be female. I, on the other hand, want just what I have." 

He moved closer, rubbing his groin against Dick's backside. "Want to see how much?" 

Moaning softly, Dick's head fell back on Clark's shoulder as his lover's mouth did wonders to his libido and his ear. The iron bar pressed against his ass and the strong arms around his waist were also pretty clear indicator's of the kind of mood Clark was in. 

"So is this where we finally get to explore your parent's hayloft?" he groaned, threading his fingers through one of Clark's hands and moving them both down to his aching groin. 

"And just what do you want to do up there?" Clark murmured, tightening his fingers to knead the hard flesh beneath Dick's jeans. "Watch the stars?" 

"I was thinking more along the lines of seeing stars, if you know what I mean? Dick leered. ""And playing with some moons." 

"That's it," Clark groaned, shaking his head. Picking Dick up, he raced them both to the barn and up the stairs, dumping the older man on his couch and dropping on top of him. "I'll just have to keep your mouth busy to keep you quiet is all." 

"Ahh, and my nefarious plan worked perfectly," Dick laughed. "Say something corny enough to make the super control snap and that would then force you to have your wicked way with me! So, you gonna give me an all day sucker to keep me quiet?" 

Clark snorted. "I have a better use for it, I'll just keep you quiet with this." He leaned in and took Dick's mouth with his tongue, at the same time pushing up to undo the other man's pants and slide his hand inside, stroking his heavy erection. 

Growling low in his throat, Dick rolled them both so that he was now straddling his lover's prone body even as he sucked on Clark's tongue. His hands scrabbled busily to get Clark's shirt undone. Finally managing to get the buttons undone, Dick scraped his nails along Clark's smooth chest, leaving red marks behind. 

Working Dick's pants over his hips, Clark lifted him with one hand while stripping his garments off with the other, then rolled them back over again so that Dick was pressed between him and the couch, their tongues still rubbing together sensually. A quick flick of his hands and his own clothes were off and their erections were rubbing together. 

Gasping, Dick tore his mouth away to stare up into his fianc's eyes. "Ride me, Clark," he purred hungrily. "I want you to fuck yourself on my cock. I want to watch my erection slide in and out of your sweet ass and to wrap my hand around that gorgeous cock and pump it until you come all over my chest. C'mon babe, mount me, ride me hard and leave me wet." 

Clark moaned at the thought of it, then shook his head, staring down into Dick's blue eyes, his own hot and hungry. "Not tonight, Richard. Tonight I want to take you, fuck you, make you howl and shudder under me then clench down around my cock when you come all over both of us." He slid a hand between their bodies and palmed Dick's erection before cupping his balls, kneading them roughly. 

"Oh god you called me Richard," Dick whimpered as Clark began to handle him. Fuck but Clark sounded dominant tonight. Not that he was complaining, it was the exact opposite. He adored it when his younger lover got in this mood - it meant that he'd be fucked through the floor, almost literally. 

It would even be worth the embarrassment of the knowing looks he was sure to get from Jonathan, Martha and anyone else they saw. Hopefully he could stand most of the day to avoid the winces but in a way he loved those even more - they were a constant reminder of the wild night before and Dick tended to become aroused all over again when he felt those aches and pains. 

"Yes, I did," Clark drawled, trailing his hand back upward to rub his thumb over the head of Dick's cock before bringing it to his lips to lick the pre-come away. Dick's legs slid up and around his waist, and he sucked his fingers into his mouth to wet them, then pressed one in the other man's tight ass, waiting until Dick was actively pushing back against him before adding the other. 

"Fuck, Clark, you know what that does to me," Dick shivered and then moaned as the second finger slid into him. "I get so fucking hot when you call me Richard. You sound so... so damn butch I practically cum on the spot!" 

Clark's fingers began to scissor inside of him and one brushed against his prostate making Dick's legs tighten and his back arch on the couch. One hand wrapped around his cock and the other was stuffed into his mouth. It was still early enough that the Kent's would be awake and the last thing Dick wanted was for one of them to come out here and find their son fucking him blind. 

"No coming until I'm in you, Richard," Clark purred, batting Dick's hand away before repeating the same move with his other fingers, causing the older man to writhe under him. "I want to be balls-deep in you when you come apart so I can feel every shudder that goes through you." 

"Sadist!" Dick groaned as his body arched off the couch even more. "God, enough with your fucking fingers, already. I want your cock in me. Now!" the older man growled, lunging up suddenly to nip hard at Clark's lower lip. 

Clark snickered and crooked his finger, making Dick twist under him. "You really aren't in any position to demand anything, are you? But if you ask nicely, I'll give you what you want." 

"Oh, god, Clark, c'mon. Stop teasing me, will you? God, you're killing me. Fuck me already!" 

"What's the magic word?" 

"Argh, bastard! Would you please fuck me already before I completely lose it!" Dick snarled, lunging up at Clark again. 

Holding Dick easily in place with one hand, Clark grinned down at him as he pulled his fingers from his lover's body. Switching the hand holding Dick down, he spat into his palm and slicked up his erection, positioned himself and sank into his body with a blissful sigh. 

Wrapping his legs more firmly around Clark's hips, Dick reached up and tugged Clark's mouth down to devour it hungrily as he began to clench and unclench his internal muscles. Growling into the wet haven of his lover's mouth the older man made use of years of limber muscles and acrobatics. Clark's hips became the brace as he levered himself up and down on the younger man's cock, trying to get him deeper and driving into Dick's body faster. 

Tearing his mouth from Clark's he bit down hard on Clark's ear, his tongue slicking wetly inside his lover's ear before hissing. "You call this fucking? Christ, Kent - it's a kiddy ride. C'mon, you said you wanted to make me scream for it, so make me!" 

Beyond remembering if he'd said that or not, Clark slid a hand under Dick's ass, pulling his lower body up off the sofa and began to power into him, each thrust punctuated by the wet slap of their flesh together. "Ready to scream yet, Richard?" he rasped, bending at the waist to bite at the older man's nipples, leaving them erect and reddened. 

Dick's hands slipped beneath the wooden arm of the sofa and he held on for dear life, biting down hard enough to draw blood in order to stop the screams from bursting out of his throat and sending the Kent's running into the barn. The feeling of Clark's teeth on his already distended nipples made an animalistic gurgle escape from his throat as he bucked up and slammed himself back down onto his lover's erection. 

"Clark, oh fuck, yeah, jes-us!" gasping, Dick's head tossed back and forth on the sofa, his lip caught between his teeth. He was being fucked through the floor and loving every minute of it. Tomorrow he'd be feeling it but for right now it was everything he wanted and more. 

"Feel... so... fucking... good," Clark gasped, working his way up to Dick's throat and latching on to the thin skin there, biting and sucking a large bruise into existence as he continued to power into the older man's body, lost in a haze of pleasure. 

The feel of Clark marking him so blatantly was all that it took to end Dick spiraling over the edge. With a hoarse scream he shot hot, viscous semen between their slapping bodies as he clamped down hard on Clark. 

Biting down on his lips to keep from screaming with pleasure at the feel of Dick's ass rippling around him, Clark braced himself on his hands and gave himself over to his needs, pumping into his lover's body until he came, groaning as his body sent jets of hot liquid deep into Dick's passage. 

"Fuck, oh fuck," he gasped, collapsing partially on the older man's body, doubting he had the strength to move any time in the next century. 

Gasping breathlessly, Dick had no choice but to agree. "Well fucked at that. I'm gonna be walking funny tomorrow. God I hope your dad doesn't say anything!" the older man chuckled tiredly. "After tonight I'm gonna be walking bow legged for a week!" 

Shifting himself until most of his weight was off of Dick and the older man's legs were in a more comfortable position, Clark chuckled. "Dad probably won't say anything, but Chloe will." 

Groaning, Dick buried his face in Clark's chest. "But she likes me, she wouldn't do that would she? What am I saying, yes she would. Okay new plan, we're already in the Talon when she gets there and leave after she does so she doesn't have to see me wince every time I sit or stand or walk. Sound good?" 

"You don't want her to be in awe of my powers as a fuck-machine?" Clark pouted. "Man, and I thought you loved me!" 

"Oh puh-lease!" Dick rolled his eyes and groaned. "Clark, you're turning into a drama-queen, lover, and it's scaring me!" 

Clark snickered. "Gee, who could I be getting that from?" he asked. "Are you saying you don't like it when I do that? I guess I can go back to being a total bottom if you really want it..." 

"NO!" Dick yelped immediately and then growled at the smirk that spread across his fiance's face. "Brat, you did that on purpose!" 

Relaxing back into the couch and silently bemoaning the loss as Clark finally slipped out of him, Dick's hands smoothed their way back and forth across the younger man's back. "I love that you've managed to finally embrace your inner diva, babe. It shows true growth of character," the older man finally smirked, leaning up to brush a kiss across Clark's mouth. "And the fact that you can embrace your inner butch at the same time is quite... impressive. I'm in awe of your prowess, really I am!" 

"You are so full of it your eyes should be brown," Clark laughed relaxing down across Dick's torso, giving out a sigh of happiness as he did so. "You warm enough out here?" he asked, aware that the late fall chill might not bother him, but might be too much for his 'squishy' lover. 

"With you for a blanket? I'm lucky if I don't break into a sweat," Dick chuckled quietly. "So, are we gonna be staying out here all night and sneaking in before your parents wake up?" 

"Nah, better go in eventually. To beat them up, we'd have to get up at four and I just don't see you doing that." 

"God! That's when I used to go to bed," Dick groaned. "You people are sick and sadistic, you realize that don't you?" 

"Good, clean living, Fruitcake. We'll make a man out of you yet!" 

Dick snorted. "Keep it up, boy, and you're gonna regret it," Dick replied, smacking Clark's ass with a resounding crack that echoed throughout the barn. "Make a man out of me, riiiight!" 

"Oh the pain, the agony!" Clark laughed, betting that Dick's hand hurt a hell of a lot more then his butt did. "Boyfriend abuse! Call the police!" 

"Babe, aren't you forgetting? I am the police," Dick leered. "Now behave you brat or I won't return the favor tomorrow night!" 

"Not any more you aren't, you're just another unemployed college student like me, albeit a very rich one... return the favor?" 

"Fuck you senseless, babe. Actually I still want to see you riding my cock. I really want to see you do that," Dick purred, licking his lips as the vision of what would be danced in his mind's eye. 

"So tomorrow after turkey and pumpkin pie, we get our exercise out here again?" Clark murmured, shivering sensually at the thought of what Dick was describing. 

"Well neither of us can afford to get fat, what with our night time activities so I think that exercise is the best way to prevent that from happening, don't you?" the older man smirked. "And we really can't stray too far from the farm - meteor mutant bovines and all that," Dick continued trying to at least appear serious. "So I guess we have no choice but to exercise out here in the barn, do we? 

"Well, unless you want to break into the school and make use of the gym..." Clark laughed. "I think anywhere out in a field is going to be a little too cold for your squishy human self to deal with." 

"Not to mention the last thing I want to explain to your parents is how my squishy human ass managed to get frostbite!" Dick rejoined with a groan. "I can just see how well that would go over." 

Dick twitched slightly and his face scrunched slightly. "Umm, now would be a good time to head back inside, babe. I'm starting to itch and really want a shower," the older man admitted, wrinkling up his face. 

* * *

"Good morning..." Clark sing-songed, leaning over the bed where Dick was soundly slumbering. When his lover only grunted and tried to roll over, he laughed and darted out a hand to tickle the bare patch of skin exposed by his rucked up shirt. "C'mon, sleepy-head, breakfast is ready and you probably want to eat before it's gone." 

Hands reached blindly up, sought for and found Clark's shirt. Tugging on it until he could feel Clark's breath on his cheeks, Dick continued to tug gently until they were lip locked. Arms wrapped around Clark's waist and effectively pinned them together and he felt his lover's legs slide over and in between his until Clark's full weight was on top of him. Only then did Dick let go of Clark's mouth and open his eyes. 

"Hate sleeping without you," the older man sighed. "Miss hearing you breath and wrapping my arms around you. And good morning, what time is it?" 

"Me too," Clark murmured, nuzzling his face into Dick's neck and breathing deeply, loving the scent of his man in the morning. "As for the time probably too early for you, but late by Kent family standards. Call it a compromise with the enticement of Mom's pancakes to get you moving." 

Would rather have you smothered in syrup but I guess your mom's pancakes are a good, if distant, second choice," Dick chuckled as he finally opened his eyes entirely. "Good morning," he purred, kissing Clark hungrily, "think we have time for a quickie before your parents start looking for us?" 

"I wish, but chances are if we get going, Mom or Dad will come up the stairs before we get done." Clark leaned in and nibbled on Dick's earlobe. "But I promise a really good dessert if we don't get anything in before dinner tonight." 

"Damn, oh well it was worth a shot," Dick purred as a shiver chased it's way down the older man's spine. "Y'know I haven't been this horny since... I don't know. It's you, babe. Must be super sperm or something. Better than viagra. You just keep me up 24/7, my hot alien lifemate," Dick continued, chuckling at the look of shocked disbelief on Clark's face. 

"What, you don't like the idea - I can see it now, Kent's cream - it does a body good!" 

Clark groaned. "You are so strange!" he muttered before kissing the smirk off Dick's mouth. "Good thing I love you or I'd really begin to worry about you, Fruitcake." 

He heard his mother call for them and straightened up, sighing. "Now come on and get dressed, 'cause we there's no lunch today. Mom likes everyone good and hungry for dinner - and not one word about my appetite, got it?" 

Dick made a motion of sealing his lips, his eyes twinkling in mirth as he climbed out of bed, naked. Those mobile lips spread into a fully fledged smirk at the expression on his lover's face as he sauntered over to the closet in order to get out the black jeans and turtleneck he planned on wearing today. 

Making sure Clark watched, Dick slid into the wash softened denim commando style, taking care to zip up properly, and then winked at his lover. It took him but a few more minutes to finish his morning routine. 

Walking back over to Clark, Dick put a finger under his lover's slack jaw and gently pushed it up. "You said something about breakfast? I find myself with a hearty appetite this morning." 

"Yeah," Clark muttered after swallowing hard and rearranging himself in his jeans, "being that sexy in the morning is a hell of a lot of work." 

"Speak for yourself, Kent. I come by it naturally," Dick laughed. "All that Rom blood in my veins, you know. We were the quintessential bad boys of Romania and the pretty ones to boot!" Tugging on one of Clark's old plaid shirts but not bothering to button it up, the older man headed out the door with a last look over his shoulder. 

"I'd ask you if you were coming but I don't want to make things too uncomfortable for you to sit down at your mom's table," he chuckled slyly before bounding down the stairs to answer Martha's too patient holler that this was their last warning for food. 

Clark sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Remind me again why I love this guy," he asked the air before following Dick down the stairs to breakfast. 

"Because I'm one of a kind, Kent, and I'm all yours," Dick replied with a smile. 

End~ 


End file.
